percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunfire
Sunfire (Greek name: Iliosfotia) is a prized Greek sword that is made of Amazonian Steel and is thus harmful to virtually all types of life forms, including mortals. It first belonged to Athena, the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, Crafts and Battle Strategy, but was given as a gift to Sylvester Falcone. History Sunfire was originally given to Athena during her time with the nereids of Lake Tritonis. It was given as her favoured weapon of choice, and she trained intensely with it for weeks on end. Athena wielded her sword in sparring matches against her best friend Pallas, and at one point they duelled so fiercely that Zeus tried to intervene, which distracted both combatants so effectively that Athena accidentally stabbed her friend fatally. Athena wielded this weapon in battle a number of times, in particular during the Trojan War. She also wielded the sword against Typhon during the Second Titanomachy. Using the sword against such an extraordinary opponent, Athena managed to survive the entire battle whilst Dionysus and Hephaestus were removed from the fight very brutally. She was rarely seen with the sword unless she was in combat with another opponent. Sylvester Falcone and the Olympians The Titan's Revenge Athena personally gave Sunfire to her son, Sylvester Falcone, when he was eight years old, sensing that his father had been murdered during a firefight with a smuggling gang. She gave it to him because she knew, deep down, that he would be driven out of his home by his fahter's death and be the target for Greek monsters if he didn't have a means of defending himself. She had to disguise herself as an old crone when she gave it to him, believing that her father Zeus wouldn't approve of her giving her own weapon to a mere demigod. Sylvester kept the sword on his person throughout the next seven years of his nomadic life, wielding it against a growing multitude of monsters which continued to hunt him. Sylvester wielded it in his twelve-hour battle against the Titan Atlas, and used it to viciously wound the Titan and defeat him after himself being sliced across the back. Sylvester survived his injuries, and continued to wield the sword in training at Camp Half-Blood with no clarity as to the origin of the sword. He would later use Sunfire, as well as his Aegis shield, during his quest to confront Achilles, and succeeded in using it to behead Achilles, effectively killing the warrior for good because of the Amazonian Steel the sword was made of. He later wielded it against Atlas a second time in a frenzied sword duel, and succeeded in defeating the Titan once more. After completing his quest, he was returned to Camp Half-Blood personally by Athena. After his friends were gone, he confronted Athena, accusing her of neglecting him his entire life. Athena calmly retorted by stating that she had aided him greater than he could possibly know, and revealed that the sword belonged to her - it was the sword that had struck down Pallas and wounded the great Typhon. She explained that she would never give her own sword to anyone she didn't trust as wise enough to wield it. She clarified that the sword was connected to Athena, and that giving it to Sylvester was compensation for being unable to raise him herself. Appearance In its dormant form, it takes the shape of a big, blue metal flashlight which runs on a sliver of sunlight that is imprisoned inside the blade, meaning it never runs out. Once it is unscrewed at the bulb, it transforms into its true sword form. As a weapon, Sunfire is three feet long and, though it weighs three pounds, it feels virtually weightless and remarkably easy to wield. It is described to have a long Amazonian Steel blade and a shiny Celestial Bronze hilt with a crossguard shaped impeccably precisely like the wings of a bird of prey. Sunfire never reacts to extreme heat, and thus its colour stays the same throughout. Uses Sunfire is used prominently in close combat. It is capable of killing and harming mortals, monsters and immortals and other demigods. In the case of immortals, even after the immortal has returned from the Underworld, it can still feel the true brunt of whichever blow Sunfire dealt it as if it had recently happened - such was the case of Atlas, who even after reforming still felt the stab wound Sylvester dealt him, which greatly affected his movements. It is enchanted so that the wielder knows precisely how to wield it perfectly, without attributing to the wielder's actual skill by improving or decreasing it. This is shown when Sylvester first wields it in an actual duel, and admits that it immediately felt natural to hold and he knew exactly what kind of moves the sword was capable of. It is almost impossibly to lose, as it has a magnetic relationship with its scabbard. If he is disarmed of the sword, it will eventually return to his scabbard or, if he has pockets and not the scabbard, to said pockets in its flashlight shape. However, if it is in the hands of an immortal or a particularly powerful being, Sylvester has to retrieve it by hand instead of waiting for it to return to its scabbard because such a being would have more authority over it than he. Sunfire is also incredibly durable and possesses unbelievable endurance and strength. It conducts electricity and heat effortlessly, whilst the hippocampus leather grip protects the wielder, shown when it succeeds in deflecting and countering blasts of electricity from Zeus and his children. It is also capable of withstanding fireballs and offensive weights of enormous power, like Atlas's sword blows and even a minotaur's axe. Sunfire, because it is connected to Athena, can be retrieved telekinetically by Athena. In addition, Sunfire is unaffected by rust, dirt, acidic materials and bloodstains, including ichor. Hades's hellfireballs do not dissolve Sunfire to liquid, which means it is able to deflect such blows. See Also * Athena * Sylvester Falcone * Amazonian Steel Category:Weapons Category:Magic Items Category:Magic